IMOUTO
by Misamime
Summary: ketika GoM kagami himuro punya imouto... dapur rumah kagami yang meledak karena adiknya ,akashi punya adik otaku , midorima yang selalu mengurus adiknya , murasakibara punya adik yang hobinya sama dengannya , kuroko punya adik yg penakut , kise yang di campakin adiknya , aomine yang selalu diancam adiknya , himuro yang SISCON warning! OOC! GAJE! (ini FF kemaren yang di edit )


Kagami dan kuroko pergi ke kedai okonomiyaki

"selamat datang!" sambut si penjual okonomiyaki teresebut

"haah... capek banget , pelatih sadis banget sih " kagami ngeluh

"iya ... capek banget " ujar kuroko

*SREEG*

"ojii-san , tempat buat 2 orang ya~ ah bukan 3 orang , saya di itung 2~"

"ah, iya! Selamat da...TINGGI SEKALI!"

"muro-chin , duduk di sini yuk~"

"ah iya atsushi"

"MURASAKIBARA DAN TATSUYA?!" kagami sewot

"doumo" sahut kuroko

"ah~ kuro-chin...dan...siapa ya?"

"aduh...atsushi... masa lupa? Dia itu kagami taiga..."

"oh , iya~"

"atsushi , kita duduk bareng mereka aja yuk "

"boleh~ boleh~ asal bisa makan okonomiyaki aja~"

"boleh kan taiga?"

"ah- iya , boleh , silahkan"

Lalu terdengar suara seseorang dari luar kedai tersebut

"eh?! Aominecchi ?! midorimacchi?! Dan akashicchi?! Kalian kok bareng-bareng-ssu?! Kok gak ngajak ngajak sih?!"

"diam bodoh! Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu"

"kita hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan , dan ternyata tujuannya sama ke kedai okonomiyaki ini (nanodayo)"

"ryota , daiki , shintarou , jangan ribut di sini , lebih baik kita masuk saja "

*SREGGG

"selamat datang! 3 orang ya? Buat yang udah kebagian tempat , tolong berbagi untuk 3 orang ya "

Kagami langsung keselek okonomiyaki ketika melihat 4 makhluk itu (kise , aomine , midorima dan akashi)

Karena warung okonomiyakinya penuh , dan perut mereka sudah meronta ronta meminta makanan , akhirnya mereka pun duduk bersama di 1 meja

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja itu mencekam , karena kise gak enak dengan suasana itu , akhirnya dia mulai basa basi ngajak ngomong

"ba-bagaimana kita pesan dulu-ssu?"

"ryota , pesankan untukku "

"aku juga"

"aku juga (nanodayo)"

"e-eh?! O-oke –ssu!"

Dan suasana pun kembali mencekam , tiba tiba suasana itu hancur ketika ada bunyi ringtone HP , dan sumbernya dari HP kagami

*pip

"halo?...aku lagi di kedai okonomiyaki...eh? mau main ? ...iya boleh... tapi hati-hati ya!" *pip*

Kuroko menatap kagami dengan curiga

"kagami-kun ... barusan siapa yg nelpon?"

"eh? Ooh , barusan imouto yang nelpon"

GoM+Himuro melongo ke taiga , ekspresi mereka mengatakan "kagami punya imouto?!"

"taiga...dulu waktu di amerika kamu bilang tidak punya saudara..." himuro masang ekspresi kecewa , tapi nambah ganteng aja #plak

"kagamicchi punya imouto?! Kayak gimana orangnya?!"

"seksi gak? Bodinya kayak biola orchestra gak nih?" aomine nanya dengan wajah pervertnya

Sedangkan akashi dan midorima sok stay cool , padahal pengen nanya juga

"minna , diam dulu , kita minta kagami-kun untuk ceritain imoutonya itu , nanti gantian

..." ujar kuroko

"hah? Gantian? Maksudnya?" kagami bingung dengan kata kata kuroko barusan

"lho? Kagamicchi gak tau ya? Kalau kita kiseki no sedai punya imouto masing masing lho!"

Himuro nongol "sebenarnya aku juga punya lho taiga..."

"APAA?!" kagami teriak teriak di kedai itu , dan berehenti berteriak ketika akashi mengeluarkan gunting yang sedang bertengger manis di ibu jarinya

**SKIP aja deh langsung ke bagian kagami cerita**

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 1 , kagami imouto**

"adikku itu orangnya gak pintar masak , bego , tapi kalau dalam bidang atletik sih jago , malah pernah tuh masak 1 kali , tapi masakannya meledak"

"lho , kok bisa kagami-kun?"

**flashback**

"aniki! Biarkan aku memasak untuk makan malam nanti!"

"eh? Emangnya kamu mau masak apa?"

"omlette!"

"hm... boleh tapi hati hati ya!"

"tenang aja! Pake cara instan kok!"

"hah?"

10 minutes later...

*BLAARRR!

"ya ampun! Ledakan apa itu?!" kagami langsung ngebirit ke dapur , dan dia melihat microwave yang ada di dapur itu sudah hangus

"uuh! Bau apa ini?!"

"a...aniki... telurnya meledak"

"apa?! Kau memasukkan telur mentah kedalam microwave!?"

"nggak kok! Aku bermaksud bikin omlette! Tapi begitu aku masukkan semua bahan bikin omlette , dan memencet tombolnya , mereka meledak..."

"...kalau begitu pasti meledak"

"kenapa?! Kata aniki microwave itu alat yang bisa memasak dalam sekejap!"

"MICROWAVE ITU BUKAN KOTAK SIHIR TAU!"

"bukannya aniki bilang kalau menekan tombol panaskan hampir semua hal bisa dimakan?!"

"TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAMU BOLEH MELEMPAR APAPUN KEDALAM NYA!"

**back to present**

"BWAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Semuanya ketawa terbahak bahak mendengar cerita kagami itu

"berarti adik kagami-kun itu , skill nya itu "explode cooking" , yaah paling nggak lebih baik dari "poison cooking" kayak pelatih lah..." ujar kuroko yang masih nahan ketawa

"masih mending apaan?!"

"hahahahaha! Masukin semua bahan mentah kedalam microwave! _sasuga bakagami imouto!"_ aomine cap jempol

"diam kamu **AHOMINE!"**

"AHAHAHA! Adik kagamicchi kalah dong sama adik aku-ssu!"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_ logat inggris nya kagami keluar

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 2 , kise imouto**

"hehehehe , adikku itu orangnya mandiri , cantik lagi! Kayak kakak nya ini!" kise muji dirinya sendiri , tapi di sorakin sama mereka , plus dilemparin okonomiyaki mentah oleh kuroko dengan "ignite pass kai" nya , dan diberi acungan jempol oleh akashi

"good job , tetsuya!" akashi acung jempol

"uwaa! Kurokocchi jahaatt! Baju mahal nih! huweee" sedangkan kise nangisin bajunya

"alah , paling yang gitu juga Cuma 10,000 yen doang" kata akashi dengan gaya stay cool nya (dasar anak orang kaya!)

"eeh~ 10,000 yen tuh bisa beli maiubo banyak banyak tuh~"

"adikmu memang madiri dan cantik , tapi dianya kuper ke kamu kan?"

"uwaaa midorimacchi jangan blak blakkan gitu dong!"

**flashback**

Kise yang abis pemotretan , pulang , bertemu adiknya di jalan "ah~ imou—" tiba tiba

"kyaaa~ lihat itu kise kun!"

"mana? Mana?!"

Fans fans nya kise langsung ngebirit ngejar kise

Lalu kise langsung di kerumunin fans fans nya , kise lagi males ngeladenin fans fans nya itu , dan kebetulan adiknya mau melewati dia

"ah~! Adikku yang tersayang! Tolong aku dong!"

Adik kise melihat kakaknya yang di kerumunin fans fans nya itu

"yes! Dia mau bantuin aku-ssu!...eh...lho? kok Cuma lewat doang?" batin kise

Ternyata adik kise itu pura pura gak kenal dengan kise , dan hanya jalan melewati kise doang

Kise pun berubah menjadi debu

*syuuushhh*

"kyaaa! Kise-kun?!"

**back to present**

#STAB! "huhuhuhu...kok malah aominecchi yang cerita sih?! Padahal udah mau dilupain! Dan aominecchi tau darimana tuh?!"

"ah waktu abis beli majalah horikita mai-chan , aku melihat kejadian itu "

Kise pundung di pojokan

"gua kasian sama lo kise , gak sama temen , gak sama adik sendiri , sama sama dicampakin"

*kise mati

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 3 , murasakibara imouto**

"*nyem* *nyem* mending punya imouto kayak aku~ "

"atsushi adikmu seperti apa?" himuro dan akashi nanyanya kompak

"*nyem* *nyem* adikku itu suka *nyem* *nyem* nyemil kayak *nyem* aku~"

"udah! Makan dulu sana okonomiyakinya! Gak boleh tau makan sambil berbicara!"

Midorima ngomel ngomelin murasakibara

"iya~ iya~ ngerti kok , lagian aku juga males denger ceramahnya mido-chin`"

"udah ya~ aku cerita~"

"adikku itu suka nyemil kayak aku , jadi tiap hari kompak~ damai damai aja gitu~"

"..." silence

"udah gitu aja?" tanya midorima

"udah gitu aja~ lagian aku males cerita panjang panjang~"

*GUBRAAAKK

"atsushi punya adik yg hobinya nyemil ya? Kalau adikku hobinya nonton anime , bisa di bilang dia itu OTAKU"

Ketika akashi bilang seperti itu semua nya langsung keselek okonomiyaki , saking gak percayanya akashi punya adik OTAKU , semuanya emang tersedak , kecuali duo pokerface (kuroko & himuro ) dan flat face (murasakibara)

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 4 , akashi imouto**

*uhuk uhuk!*

"...kalian semua kenapa? Gak percaya aku punya adik otaku?"

"...*csshhhh* *nyem* *nyem*..." silence

"akashi-kun cerita aja... penasaran..." tanya kuroko dengan pokerfacenya

"punya adik otaku tuh antara enak dan tidak enak..."

"maksudnya-ssu?"

"enaknya tuh jadi kayak penghibur dirumah... gak enaknya...aku selalu dianggap olehnya bisa menggunakan sihir"

"lho? Kok bisa?" tanya kagami

"gara gara ini *nunjuk matanya*"

"ooh , lantaran matamu itu seperti karakter karaket anime gitu ya?"

"begitulah..."

**flashback**

Akashi sedang main shogi di kamarnya

*tok *tok

"nii-san"

"ah- masuk aja"

"hehehe... bantuin kerjain PR dong~ gak ngerti nih~"

"nggak ah , aku sibuk"

"eehh?! Ayolah~ nii-san!"

Adik akashi narik narik baju akashi Terus main mainin rambutnya

"baiklah! Mana PR mu? Sini!"

"hehehe , nih..."

20 minutes later

"jadi ini caranya begini , ngerti?"

*STARE~~~~

"oi , kamu denger penjelasanku tidak?" akashi mulai kesel

Lalu adiknya itu langsung megang kedua tangan akashi , dan wajahnya di dekatkan dengan wajah akahi

"NII-SAN! Mata emas itu asli?! Apakah nii-san bisa menggunakan sihir?!"

"...HAAA?"

**back to present**

"begitulah" akashi menghela nafas

"itu sih masih mending daripada adikku yang suka mengancam ku" tiba tiba aomine mengalihkan pembicaraan

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 5 , aomine imouto**

"adikku selalu mengancamku akan membakar koleksi majalah horikita mai-chan ku "

"eeh? Gimana ceritanya tuh-ssu?!"

"menarik , ayo ceritakan daiki..." akashi tiba tiba nyiapin gunting , entah buat apaan

"tapi kalau penasaran juga gak usah nyiapin gunting juga kalee!"

**flashback**

"oi! Daki! Ayo bangun! Kau harus kesekolah!" adik aomine ngangkat selimut aomine

Sebenarnya aomine sudah bangun , tapi pura pura tidur

"..."

"kalau tidak bangun , akan kubakar majalah majalah horikita mai mu!"

"..." aomine masih pura pura tidur

"baik! Kalau itu maumu! Akan kubakar majalahmu!" adik aomine berbicara seperti itu sambil mengambil majalah aomine di kolong kasur , dan langsung menyalakan api

"!...alah...Cuma ngancem doang , gak akan di bakar , pasti!" batin aomine

"3...2...1" api sudah menyentuh majalah aomine itu

"BAIKLAH! AKU BANGUN! DAN JANGAN BAKAR MAI-CHAN KU!" teriak aomine

**back to present**

"begitulah , gue kesel banget sering digituin"

"itu cara ambuh untuk membangunkanmu –nanodayo"

"pffft...aominecchi dipanggil 'daki'-ssu?!"

"lagian dia/aomine-kun emang dakian kok" ujar kagami dan kuroko

"udah item dakian...hidup lagi" lanjut akashi

#author dihajar fans aomine

"ANJR*T?! LU PADA KEJAM AMAT SIH SAMA GUA?!" aomine mulai ngamuk ngamuk dan tiba tiba kejang kejang dan mulutnya berbusa karena akashi melempar gunting padanya dan nancep di kursi aomine

"kalian masih untung punya adik kayak gitu – nanodayo , aku punya adik yang gak bisa ngurus sendiri "

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 6 , midorima imouto**

**flashback**

Midorima yang siap siap ke sekolah , tiba tiba

*BRAKKK*

"shin-chaan!" #perhatian! Ini adiknya midorima

"aku tidak bisa mengikat pita ini! *nunjuk pita di kerah baju seragamnya* iketiin!" rengek rengek ke midorima

"haah~ kamu ini... dasar...kapan bisanya – nanodayo"

Dan saat mau berangkat kesekolah

"shin-chan! Bento ku mana?!"

"nih *ngasih bento*"

"waaah~ makasih shin-chan! Sayang deh sama shin chan! 3 "

Midorima tsunderenya kumat

"B-B-BAKA! "

"aih~ tsundere tuh~"

**back to present**

"mido-chin/midorima itu kakak yang baik ya... RESPECT!" ujar murasakibara dan himuro

"tapi antara midorima , sama adik midorima itu yang tsundere itu midorima ya?" tanya himuro

"tatsuya/muro-chin , ngomongnya ribet amat , _to the point _aja ... kalau midorima/mido-chin itu emang tsundere"

"AKU BUKAN TSUNDERE!"

"hanya orang tsundere yang tidak mau mengaku kalau dia mempunyai sifat tsundere" *ckris*

"..." hening

"kalau ngomongin tsundere , aku punya adik yang mungkin agak tsundere " himuro memecahkan suasana hening itu

"eeh~ adik tsundere ya? Cerita dong muro-chin~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 7 , himuro imouto**

"entah adikku tsundere apa nggak , tapi... kalau aku melihat dia diganggu / di dekatin oleh laki laki lain... rasanya...aku ingin sekali menghajar laki laki itu" tiba tiba himuro mengeluarkan aura yandere

GoM+ Kagami = "..._SISCON_" batin mereka

**flashback**

Himuro lagi jalan sendiri , awalnya sama murasakibara , tapi murasakibara sibuk jajan di minimarket "muro-chin duluan aja~"

Lalu himuro melihat adiknya yang baru pulang sekolah

"hei" *nepuk bahu adiknya*

"ah, tatsu-nii baru pulang?"

"iya , sekalian aja pulang bareng " himuro senyum senyum

"...kok senyum senyum sih?"

"tidak apa apa kok , senang aja pulang bareng adik sendiri , kan jarang kita jalan bareng gini" himuro ngerangkul bahu adiknya

"B-B-BAKA!"

Mereka berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli minuman

"kamu tunggu di sini aja , mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir"

"eh?! Beneran nih tatsu-nii? ...apa aja deh , asal jangan yang pait aja"

Himuro masuk kedalam minimarket , dan saat kembali mau menyusul adiknya untuk memberikan minuman , adik himuro sedang di godain

"sendirian nih... iku ke karaoke yuk!"

"...aku sedang menunggu seseorang ...

"sudahlah! Ikut saja dengan kami!" mulai narik narik tangan adik himuro

"TIDAK MAU! MAKSA AMAT SIH!"

Himuro yang melihat kejadian itu langsung jadi yandere , dan akhirnya himuro menarik adiknya itu , sampai adiknya jatuh ke pelukan himuro (gara gara ditarik sama himuro)

"ada perlu apa dengan adikku?" *GLARE!* *yandere mode*

"eh...err...anu... tidak apa apa kok! Pergi yuk!" mereka langsung kabur saking takutnya berhadapan dengan himuro yandere

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" himuro peluk adiknya itu dan mengelus ngelus kepala adiknya sampai orang orang yang lewat mengira mereka sedang pacaran

Tiba tiba

*JDUKKK*

"ADUH!"

Adik himuro loncat dan kepalanya memukul dagu himuro

"A-A-AKU TIDAK APA APA KOK! J-J-JANGAN PELUK PELUK GITU DONG! ORANG ORANG JADI SALAH PAHAM TUH! DIKIRA PACARAN!"

"eeh? Bagus malah... biar gak ada yang deketin kamu" himuro nyengir

"TATSU-NII!"

**back to present**

"ternyata muro-chin itu siscon ya~"

"eh? Masa sih?"

"adikmu itu tsundere nanodayo"

"ELU/ KAMU JUGA TSUNDERE!" semua langsung nunjuk nunjuk midorima

"sekarang tinggal tetsuya yang cerita"

"eh... giliranku ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 8 , kuroko imouto**

"adikku itu...orangnya cukup dewasa (mungkin) , tapi orangnya sangat pemalu dan penakut... dan..."

"dan?"

"dia tidak invisible sepertiku... andaikan aku seperti itu juga..." tiba tiba kuroko pundung di pojokan

"sabar aja tetsu/tetsuya/kuroko/kurokocchi/kuro-chin" GoM berusaha menghibur kuroko yang lagi pundung di pojokan

"jadi...bisa di bilang adikmu itu sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat denganmu?"

"eh...ya...begitulah...kagami-kun"

**flashback**

Malam jum'at , kuroko di tinggal berdua dengan adiknya , kuroko pun menonton film hantu , tiba tiba adiknya teriak teriak

"onii-chan! Pindah channel!"

"eh? Tapi semua channel film han—"

"udaah , buruan pindaahh"

*pip* film hantu

*pip* film hantu lagi

*pip* dan film hantu lagi

*pip* *pip* *pip* dan seterusnya

"tuh liat film hantu semua... kamu tuh gak baik sifat penakut di pelihara terus , kali kali nonton gitu film hantu kayak gini"

Adik kuroko ngerasa di tantang oleh kakaknya itu

"oke! Aku ikut nonton"

*gyuuut*

"...kok meluk tanganku sih?"

"...biarin pengen aja meluk tangan onii-chan"

Ditengah tengah film hantu

"GYAAA~~!" adik kuroko berteriak kencang

"aduh...teriaknya gak usah pas di kupingku juga kali" kuroko megang megang kupingnya itu

*adegan wajah hantunya di zoom*

"GYAAAAAAAHHH~!"

*gyuuuuttt* meluk tangan kuroko sekenceng-kenceng nya

"adudududuh , tanganku!"

*JGLEK* mati listrik

"GYAAAAAAAA~!"

"BERISIK! BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK! DAN LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" bentak kuroko kepada adiknya , dan tiba tiba ngilang (make jurus misidirection)

"LHO?! Onii-chan?! Kok ngilang sih?! Mentang mentang invisible!"

*srek* *srek*

"*Glek*...o-onii-chan?"

"aku disini"

Adik kuroko balik badan , ternyata di belakangnya itu kuroko , tapi adiknya langsung pingsan , lantaran kuroko menggunakan senter di bawah wajahnya

*BRUK*

"...are? kok pingsan?"

**back to present**

GoM+kaga&himu : "yaiyalah , gimana gak kaget , orang kamunya tiba tiba ngilang dan muncul seperti itu" #facepalm

"sudahlah , bersyukur aja punya adik masing masing yang seperti itu , jujur saja aku sayang kepada adikku , kalian juga kan?" akashi nanya pertanyaan seperti itu kepada orang orang yang sedang makan okonomiyaki bersamanya

"ehm... yaa iya lah sayang sama adik sendiri , masa gak sayang sih?" ujar 'mereka' semua

Tiba tiba... mereka mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi mereka masing masing ...yaitu...suara adik mereka , yang ternyata daritadi sudah ada di kedai okonomiyaki itu

.

.

.

"ehem...jadi shin-chan itu seneng ya punya adik seperti aku ini ya~ aih ...shin-chan...3" adik midorima muncul dari belakang , sambil meluk meluk midorima dari belakang , dan midorima tsundere nya kumat deh

"b-b-baka! Lepasin! "

"ehehehehe~ tsundere mode tuh! Manisnya~"

"oi! Daki!" aomine dipukul pake majalah mai-chan kesayangannya "ANJR*T?! Sialan lo! Panggil aku DA-I-KI! Dan sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

"ehem...barusan ngomongin aku ya?" muncul kise genderbend eh , adik nya

"uwaaah , kamu barusan denger-ssu?! Dan kapan kamu ke sini?!"

"...kok kamu sembunyi?" adik kuroko sembunyi di belakang kuroko

"habis...malu ada temen onii-chan , banyak lagi..."

"nii-san! Barusan tekhnik melempar gunting apa itu?! Apakah itu tekhnik sihir yang baru kah?!" sebenernya akashi udah mau ngelempar gunting kepada adiknya itu

"sabar... dia adikku sendiri...keluargaku sendiri...sabar...sabar..." batinnya

"aniki..." muncul adik kagami dari belakang "uwaah! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

"tatsu-nii... ceritain kejadian waktu itu ya?" muncul juga adik himuro

"hehe...iya..." himuro senyum

"BAKA! M-MALU TAU!"

"atsu-chin~ okonomiyakinya kelihatannya enak banget tuh , minta dong~" "ooh , boleh boleh , nih~ aammmm~" oke , mereka saudara yang paling damai di antara yang lainnya

"aduh...kita punya kakak yang diam diam 'sayang tapi malu' ternyata~ kalau shin-chan sih emang sayang sama aku , tapi dia terlalu tsundere untuk megatakannya hahahaha~"

Ujar adik midorima

"kalau emang sayang sama aku , kenapa gak ngomong langsung ke aku aja?" adik mereka kompak mengatakannya , kecuali adik kuroko yang masih sembunyi

"tunggu...kalian...saling kenal-nanodayo?"

"i-iya-ssu! Kalian saling kenal?"

"lho~ kita kan 1 sekolah! Liat nih seragamnya sama kaan?" ujar adik murasakibara dengan santainya

"APAAA?!" (akashi , aomine , kise , kagami , midorima) kaget , kecuali duo pokerface dan flat face

**END (tamatnya maksa banget)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Kise : kalian di panggil apa sama adik kalian-ssu? Dimulai dari kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Aominecchi! Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi , himuro , dan aku –ssu!

Kagami: eh? ... 'aniki'

Kuroko : 'onii-chan'

Akashi : 'nii-san'

Aomine : kadang 'daiki-nii' tapi tuh anak sering manggil gua 'daki'

Midorima : s-s-'shin-chan'

Murasaki : 'atsu-chin'

Himuro : ' tatsu-nii'

*Kise puundung di pojokan

Kuroko : kenapa kise-kun?

Kagami : memangnya kau di panggil apa oleh adikmu?

Kise :... aku di panggil 'anta' atau 'omae' – ssu , gak pernah di panggil onii-chan atau semacamnya tuh...

Aomine : emang tragis nasib lo , kise

Midorima : terimalah kenyataan – nanodayo

Murasaki : kasian kise-chin *nyem* *nyem?*

Himuro : sabar aja ya,,,,,

Akashi : udah biarin aja dia pundung gitu , udah selesai makannya kan? Bubaar bubaarr , kita pulang!

*langsung pergi ninggalin kise

Kise : ah! Hidoi-ssu! Kalian semua kejaam! *nangis jejeritan

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE , FANFIC PERTAMA ^^**


End file.
